Victims Of Addiction
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Wilson is addicted to Cameron for his reasons, and Cameron is addicted to Wilson for her reasons.


My first actual Song fic, also my first Wilson/Cameron fanfic so please let me know what you think, any and all reviews are welcome.

The song is 'Wreck of the day' by Anna Nalick.

* * *

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view_

Alison gathered her clothing off the floor piece by piece; she always had a habit for wanting to help the ones that needed fixing. Looking over to the man in the bed, she realized for the first time in her life that maybe she was the one that needed fixing.

She took a shaky breath to help steady her nerves, her eyes watery to the brink of tears. Blinking back the moister she started putting her garments back on with slow and steady hands. Determined not to wake the man from his slumber.

He was no House, no he was much kinder then that, much more caring. He was no Chase; no he was much wiser. He was, however, the only man that accepted her help, helping others took her mind off her own problems, her own mental complexes. Her need to help others took her mind off her problem to fix what isn't really broken.

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

Taking some quite steps, shoes in her hands so as the heels wouldn't make a clicking sound on the way to the door, she went to see herself out. Cameron placed her hand on the door knob, ready and willing to leave, but she couldn't compel herself to leave without one last look at the man she spent the night with.

The man that made it seem like he was making love to her instead of just getting his mind of something. The man that made it seem like she was more then a convenient piece of ass to help satisfy his hunger.

James Wilson. She was his salvation. He was her realization. They together were each others downfall.

And she couldn't just leave him without a word, she couldn't just let him wake alone it would kill him. It would kill her. So she fished around his apartment as quietly as she could till she found a piece of blank paper, pulling out a pen she scribbled a small not and left it on the pillow next to him. The very pillow her head had occupied for the night.

She didn't say how sorry she was that it happened, she didn't mention how he helped her realize how broken she was, she didn't mention that she never wanted this to repeat itself. She simply stated that she had to leave early for work, didn't want to wake him, and would see him later.

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up,  
On love, On love_

At work it was worse; she knew Wilson was deliberately trying to avoid her. She would show up at his office and he would be gone, she would enter the cafeteria and he would exit the other direction. She would page him and he would send one of his juniors for the consult with a poor excuse of "he's with a patient".

She knew in her heart that it was always cruel to leave after a night of casual sex without even letting the other person know. It was almost like and insult, but she left a note with a very plausible reason, he could at least cut her some slack, right?

She couldn't stand it anymore, she had been up, down and around the hospital and it was driving her crazy to only catch glimpses of him and not get to talk to him. She needed to talk to him, or was she that horrible that he never wanted to speak to her again. She desperately hoped that that was not the case.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus_

She entered the clinic passing up the nurses stating that it wasn't right to barge in on doctors, something about doctor patient privilege and disrupting appointments. She really didn't care, the nurse was obviously new.

She pushed open the door to exam room four roughly and shut it behind her, her back leaning against the door. Wilson looked up in surprise cut off mid-sentence, as well as his patient.

"Dr. Cameron…" He stated, she just glared at him with sad eyes, once again on the brink of tears. "Uh, yes, Mrs. Oberk, take this as subscribed and come back if you have anymore problems." Wilson handed his patient the slip of paper with some hard to read scribblings.

Cameron let the patient out, who paused before leaving to glance between the two, then left shaking her head muttering about something or another. After a few moments of silence, Alison finally broke the Ice, her voice shaky and raspy.

"Why, why are you avoiding me like I'm the plague?" a few tears slipped from her eyes leaving streaks in her make-up.

"I'm just trying to give myself," he paused looking down before meeting her gaze again and breathing out "Time."

"Time for what?" Cameron demanded with angry tears now freely running down her face, he was acting so indifferent.

"Time to think Alison!" Wilson declared a bit angry himself, standing up and taking a few steps towards her. "Time to think about how I feel for you, us."

"There is no us, It was just one night James." She stressed looking to the side, looking anywhere but him.

He placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him "That wasn't what your note implied."

"I didn't insinuate that it would happen again either."

Wilson leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss that she didn't return, but he could tell that it had some effect on her, he leaned his head closer to her so their foreheads nearly touched and in a low whisper he just had to ask her "Let me help you Alison?"

"I'm not the one that needs help" She argued meekly "needed help." she rectified.

"You weren't," using the pad of his thumb he brushed away some of her tears "now you are."

She let herself slide to the floor, folding herself up physically and mentally in front of the one man offering her real help. He followed her, sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap, cradling her and rocking her slowly. Whispering soothing words into her ear.

A damsel in distress was always his damnation. Always his addiction.

_'Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love  
I'm just falling to pieces_

Cameron that night avoided Wilson at all costs, even begging House to leave a few moments early so as to beat him to her car. She didn't want to look at him tonight, knowing that his chocolate brown eyes, and soft sandy hair would pull her in.

She wanted to sleep in her own bed tonight. Alone. She would never accomplish that if she saw him standing around, or calling her name like she knew she would if she didn't get to her car fast enough.

She needed to mull over some things he had said to her, needed for forget that she felt she needed his touch for a few hours, possibly days.

"How do you get yourself into these problems Alison?" she whispered to herself as she fumbled for her keys "because you always have to fix someone that's broken" she bit out angrily in response to herself.

She jammed the key into her car door and slammed it shut when she was inside, starting her engine she screeched out of the parking lot, her mind on other things. She pretended not to see Wilson trying to wave her down as she passed the entrance doors to the hospital.

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up.  
And if this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love._

She had successfully avoided him for two days. Giving them both time to roll over the thoughts she was sure both of them had on the situation. Now she was standing outside his apartment door, holding a bottle of his favorite wine by the neck at her side.

She stood outside his door for nearly fifteen minutes before finally deciding to lift her fist up and pound gently on the wood blocking her from her escape. Her new found addiction.

He opened the door, surprised to find her waiting on the other side. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot. Clearly nervous about being there, being near him. He moved, opening the door wider for her to enter.

She sat neatly on his couch, setting the bottle on his coffee table with a light thud, then neatly folding her hands in her lap. Looking anywhere but at who she really came to see. Only this time she promised herself she wouldn't cry, wouldn't let him get to her, to much.

When he sat down next to her, pulling her small hands into his larger ones she looked at him with sad eyes and a smile on her face.

"You're going to hurt me" Wilson was taken aback by her comment, the shock evident on her face.

"Alison, I would nev.."

"Don't." She stopped him from saying it "You're going to stay with me till you fix me, then your going to find another princess to save from her troubles. And that is what's going to break me over again, your going to break my heart Wilson, I know it."

She looked him in the eyes, and she saw that he knew the truth in her words. He would fix her and then stay with her until another opportunity presented itself; it's exactly what had happened in his marriages.

"It's what you do." she added quietly

"I know." He admitted sadly, gripping her hands tighter.

"But I don't want to let this feeling go." There it was, she was throwing the words that he had used to explain his reasons for cheating back in his face. It made him feel almost guilty. Almost.

_And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love  
When all my resistance will never be distance enough_

Cameron lay naked in his equally naked arms, he was still peacefully asleep. She was content to just lie in his bed, in his arms, and pretend that it could last forever for just a little longer.

She wanted this illusion the last just a little while longer. Wanted her piece to become her solitude for a few more moments in her life. But she already knew that he was falling in love with her, and when he did finally fall in love he would leave.

It's what men like Wilson did. He was a good man; he just had a few flaws, one of them being in love with falling in love. He could never stay in love for long, it was that feeling of falling that continued his track for cheating, he said it himself, it was a feeling he didn't want to let go of, and being in love was the same as letting go of the feeling of falling into it.

She knew this. He knew this. Neither wanted to admit it.

She liked to dream of having a man at her side always, one that wasn't broken, didn't need her for anything, but would stay. And it was slowly killing her to know that he wouldn't stay, but at the same time staying with him even with this knowledge was healing her. Eventually though it would kill her.

She removed herself from his arms and stretched, before moving to get out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked groggily turning to face her.

"Bathroom." She stated with a yawn.

"Be back?" he felt the need to ask. The both had the day off today.

"Always." And what hurt in that simple word was that she meant it. While James was falling in love, Alison realized that she already was. She was in love with Dr. James Wilson; there was no way this could end well for either one.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And it's finally quiet in my head_

The day finally came, he finally found someone new. Someone with a much more dire problem. Beth, her name was Beth, a cancer patient of his, a terminal cancer patient no less.

Terminal sure trumped her almost fixed broken-ness. It still hurt though to see him touch her ever so gently, to see him look at Beth the way he used to look at her. She knew this was going to happen; she glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger, twisting it around ever so lightly.

She wouldn't let this happen to her, she wouldn't marry him only for it to end in divorce.

She made her decision and left the ring on his desk, no note, no verbal explanation. He would understand what she meant. He broke her heart just like she knew he would, and surprisingly it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it was going to.

She already put in her hospital transfer, and House knew everything that was going on. She could tell by his snide remarks, but today he didn't offer any as she gathered the few things she owned at the Office.

"Are you going to tell him?" House asked, twirling in his chair, using his cane to push himself.

"Tell him what?" She asked curious.

"Oh don't play games with me," he chided with a tsking noise "Are you going to tell him about how you're pregnant?"

Cameron stood stock still for a few minutes as House examined her from his spot behind the desk.

"No." she finally answered.

"Well, took you long enough." Cameron stared at House hard.

"You won't…" She started slowly, afraid that he would tell Wilson about her being pregnant with his child.

"None of my business, between you and him."

"Thank you." With that she gathered her box of items and left.

_Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed  
And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
On love. On love._

* * *

Fin 

Please Review and let me know what you think. Pretty Pretty Please with a Cherry on top!


End file.
